


can we dance?

by luwalhatix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, i guess?, lapslock, no established and formed relationships, originally a twt fic lol, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwalhatix/pseuds/luwalhatix
Summary: tsukishima has always admired yamaguchi but the stars were never align for them.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	can we dance?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i wrote this in a whim and tbh, this is my first ever published fic for hq. i'm sorry for the errors and inconcistencies,, i hope you like this!

tsukishima has always admired yamaguchi, always stole glances when the other was looking away, always sticked to his side, always and always, as if never failing, felt butterflies in his stomach he never remember taking whenever the other is around.

it was too much. the emotion he felt for the other was so pure, so raw and so innocent, no signs of malice.

so when the words that there'll be a ball got around, he decided that he'll pour his love out to yamaguchi.

he'll pour out how he likes yamaguchi's eyes - how they're emphasized by his long lashes, how they pull him in. they're ethereal, tsukishima thinks.

he'll pour out how he adores it when yamaguchi talks about the things he love - how he talks about the galaxy, how he talks about museums, how he talks about the books he read. he's dedicated, tsukishima thinks.

he'll pour out how he felt warm whenever yamaguchi cares for his friends. it was never obvious but the thought is always present, tsukishima thinks.

he'll pour out how he likes yamaguchi's hands - how warm they are, a contrast to tsukishima's cold pair, and how they look like they'll hold on and never let go. they're big but i think his hand will fit mine, he thinks.

he'll pour out how he loves yamaguchi - how he speaks poetry to describe him, how he felt comfort when they stand side by side, how willing he is to follow yamaguchi to the ends of the world, how willing he is to gather the stars and place it in yamaguchi's eyes.

he'll pour out how he love him, how he love the other's freckles and thinks of them as his earth-bound constellations.

he'll pour out how he love him, how he love every single part of him.

he'll pour out how he love him from the tips of his toes to the depths of his soul.

the night of the ball came, and there tsukishima was standing. the lines he rehearsed in front of the mirror stucked in his throat.

breathe. he needs to breathe.

especially now that there are tears trying to spill from his eyes.

there the man whom his heart belongs to was dancing with woman. yachi, he recognizes.

his heart clenched as he saw the way they look at each other, as he saw how fitting their hands are for each other, how pure the smile on their faces is, how every little movement they do speaks love.

his heart clenched and his stomach twisted as he saw yamaguchi smile at him when they locked eyes.

it hurts.

it hurts so much.

and all he wants is to wake up from this bad dream.

so, he ran away. he escaped from the scene and headed to the garden.

there, he sat on the bench and cried his heart out. he cried out how the eyes he adores are set on someone else, how the hands he likes are holding someone else's, how the constellations scattered on his cheeks will be traced by someone else, how the person he loves and puts in his heart loves someone else.

vision blurred through his tears, tsukishima still made out the figure of a pair of black dress shoes in front of him. when he looked up, he saw a white handkerchief handed by someone in a black three piece suit.

even when with tears in his eyes, tsukishima never failed to recognize that the man in front of him is kuroo, the man who was always there when he needed someone, the man who somehow always know what he needs.

"hey," kuroo greeted.

"hey," he greeted back. he kept his voice silent, fearing that his voice might break if he raised it any louder.

"can we dance?" kuroo asked, letting his hand with the handerchief fall and extending his other as he waits for tsukishima's reply.

if this was a normal day for an everyday tsukishima, he would've replied with a remark like "how can we dance if there's no music here?" but this was the day the heartbroken tsukishima was supposed to confess, so instead of a remark, he accepted kuroo's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you like that!! twt: @amenlji


End file.
